My Little Pony: Aspects of Life
My Little Pony: Aspects of Life is the ongoing fanfic written by princess3170 on fanfiction.net. It revolves around the alicorn turned unicorn daughter of Princess Candence and Shining Armour. Plot Princess Northern Aurora Borealis de Lights (Northern Lights) was born deaf and blind. Praying to the gods, Princess Cadence and Shining Armour found that not only were their prayers answered, but that Northern Lights's eyes had taken affect and became multicolored, becoming her namesake. Later in life, while Northern Lights was performing in the air, her wings were stripped magically by a mysterious figure, causing her to fall. Although she was fine in the end, Northern Lights grew reclusive ever since the accident, leading Princess Cadence and Shining Amour to send her to Ponyville to live with Twilight Sparkle so she could hopefully rekindle with ponies her age. Style The story is written in third person past-tense, following the view of Northen Lights. Summary The story starts in a way similar to the first episode to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - a book is lying on the grass. The pages magically flip open, and start to tell the story of Princess Cadance and Shining Armour having a child in the same format as the legend of the Elements of Harmony. As the book continues, it tells the story of Northern Lights losing her wings mid-flight as the result of a spell being cast at her by a unknown figure, and becomes reclusive. The book ends leaving a image of Northern Lights being carried away in a carrage and going to Ponyville to live with her aunt (Twilight Sparkle) in hopes the older unicorn can bring the teenager back out of her shell. As the book closes the story turns to Northern Light's point of view as she arrives at her aunt's. She's amazed by the fact that Twilight Sparkle lives in a tree, and greets her aunt with enthusiasum. The two seem to have the same relationship Twilight Sparkle has with Princess Cadence. As the two proceed inside, we learn that Northern Lights is alergic to dragons when she mets Spike. This leads the two to head over to Zecora's, Twilight Sparkle introducing Northern Lights to other ponies on the way. Northern Lights is revealed to be shy during this, hiding behind Twlight Sparkle and attempting to make the introductions as fast as possible. Northern Lights is ater shown hiding under a table at Sugarcube Corner after a failed meeting with Pinkie Pie, her aunt going ahead to Zecora's. The princess soon mets teenaged Pumpkin Cake and sucssfully makes her first friend. The two walk outside and Pumpkin Cake learns Northern Lights is a princess.Suddenly a brown dot appears in the sky, causing everyone -including Pumpkin Cake- to duck. Northern Lights reacts too late, and the brown dot turns out to be Pound Cake flying at a incrdible speed, hitting the ground with enough force to shoot Northern Lights in the air. Pound Cake catches her, and learns she has a fear of height when she panics. Rainbow Dash tells him to put her down from experience of making the same mistakes. Twilight Sparkle comes back in time to see her niece hugging the ground and the crowd watching on. In the next chapter, Northern Lights is shown waking up to find her aunt has gone out for the day. Disapointed, she picks up a vial left with the note that blocks her dragon allergy. Wandering around the house she finds Spike in Twilight's bedroom. After a moment of confrontation, she finds that Spike has been hiding a baby phoniex (Peewee.) Pumpkin Cake suddenly burst in, running away when she sees Peewee. Giving chase, Northern Light tackles Pumpkin Cake and the two go tumbling down the stairs. Pound Cake, who was downstairs sees this and Peewee. A knock at the door followed by Twilight annoucing she has come back early almost convinces Northern Lights to tell what is going on, but is convinced by Spike to keep Peewee a secret. Spike, Northern Light, Pound Cake, and Pumpkin Cake sneak out the back to keep Twilight from finding out about Peewee. The trio head to Sugarcube Corner to find Peewee something to eat after he tries to eat Northern Lights's tail. Northern Lights later gets the idea to track Peewee's real home using the Ponyville Express mail service. This leads to a humorous encounter with Derpy Hooves, who regretful tells them she can't help since it would violate the Ponyville Express privact policy. Shortly after it is discovered that Peewee snuck into Dinky's mailbag, and the group chases after. During this they are attacked by Chinacat's , and end up being rescued by a matured Peewee. Seeing Peewee is happy with her phoenix family, Spike reluctantly lets him go. Northern Lights and Spike return to the library, and are suprised to find out Twilight knew what had happened. Wanting to know the story from them though, Twilight listens as Spike begins to tell a exagerrated version of their adventure. Northern Lights tunes him out, and begins to write a letter to her mother to inform her how she is doing.